


Fracturing the Spiral: A Spiral Chronicle Tale

by Lord_Auster_Tully



Series: The Spiral Chronicle Tales [1]
Category: Wizard101
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Multi, Ravenwood, SYOC, The Cabal, a new quest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Auster_Tully/pseuds/Lord_Auster_Tully
Summary: SYOC Open. Story 1 of the Spiral Chronicle Tales. Grandfather Spider is redeemed, but the Cabal is not defeated. They span the Spiral, and are intent on creating the First World, with or without him. The Saviors of the Spiral are dead. Grim times lie ahead if Ravenwood cannot rise to the challenge. The new Death professor attempts to lead a charge against this evil.
Relationships: Past Cheyenne StormBlade/Alexander IceWind
Series: The Spiral Chronicle Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681900
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Fracturing the Spiral: A Spiral Chronicle Tale

Introduction:  _ The Spiral is doomed to fail. The Cabal and the Arcanum know this, and they have split the Arcanum in two trying to solve the problem. But the Arcanum doesn’t know how big the Cabal has grown. How big it’s dominion reigns. The Spiral has never seen war before. Is that changing as the Cabal grows stronger? Even with Grandfather Spider’s changing, the Cabal will not stop it’s pursuit of the First World. The Spiral threatens to fracture into two - or cease to exist at all. And why is the Spiral Cup still going ahead in this dark time? _

Fracturing the Spiral: A Spiral Chronicle Tale

**_Mirage_ **

Music was playing softly in the background. Wizards sat at tables, drinking and talking with one another. The mood, although upbeat, was dampened. Cheyenne StormBlade stood at the side, wearing a lavender dress with her blonde hair done up in a ponytail. Her wand was stuffed in her waistband, if she would need it. She trusted Ambrose, deeply. But she didn’t trust anyone here.

There was polite clapping as someone took the stage. “Good evening. For those of you who do not know me, I am Mycin DuskTamer.” He was a few years older than Cheyenne, and had disappeared from Ravenwood two years back. He’d been a Balance wizard, with a bit of dabbling with Death magic. 

“The news about Grandfather Spider is...troubling,” Mycin admitted, his dark hair swept back, his glowing amber eyes focusing on the crowd. “But the Cabal doesn’t rest. We have members all over the Spiral. From the depths of Khrysalis, to the woods of Albion, even right to the heart of Ravenwood. We will bring back the First World, with or without the help of Grandfather Spider. Take heart, my friends, our time approaches.”

Cheyenne edged closer to the dais, her hand reaching for her wand. Recognition filled on his features when he noticed her, and her wand cracked like a whip, lightning striking the stage and a boom filling the room. Some drew wands, others began to flee.

She spied an exit on the right, racing down the sandy steps.  _ When she had agreed to come back to Mirage, she hadn’t thought this would be why.  _ As she began to race back towards Caravan, a sheet of sand smacked her to the ground, her cheek burning as it scraped upon the sand. She turned and saw Mycin, with three of his goons, coming for her. 

“There’s no more running,” Mycin taunted, his unnatural eyes focused on her. “Not for our Savior of the Spiral.” He smirked and drew a dagger from his hip. “There’s no one left to save you, Cheyenne.”

Moments flashed before her eyes.  _ The wide-eyes of Esmee LifeThorn, a true friend of hers, as Malistaire sucked the life out of her with his wraith. Just...days before they had been frolicking in the waters of Mooshu, at ease and at peace. The grim determination of her...well, maybe boyfriend Alexander, his icy blue eyes staring ahead as the knife plunged deeper into him, Morganthe taunting her as she stepped back. Just before Cheyenne could strike the killing blow. The kiss that he had shared with her in the dark forest of Khrysalis...how short a time it would become. _

“This is the best that Ravenwood could offer?” Mycin asked incredulously as he stepped towards the Diviner. “You only survived that long because others sacrificed for you. You were selfish, arrogant. Storm wizards are all the same. You would go through half a dozen friends before you would put yourself in harm’s way.”

A cry loosed from her chest and she allowed lightning to rain down upon them, not caring if it struck her too. Two of Mycin’s lackeys fell to the ground, dead. She watched as they fell, charred and bloodied. All of the things she’d killed or wounded over the years still lived in her. But these...she didn’t care about.

He still stood, watching her from afar. “Your magic has grown, but you were always ill-equipped to deal with a problem like me. You won’t be able to report back to Headmaster Ambrose, Cheyenne. This is where you meet your end. No more friends to protect you. No more shields. All alone, in a desert in Mirage. You came from nowhere and you will die in just as close to nowhere as you can find.”

_ I’m sorry, Headmaster,  _ she thought, as the knife dug into her gut. She didn’t even register the pain, just tears springing unbidden to her eyes. She would return to them. To Esmee. To Alexander. To them and all the rest she’d lost in her long fight over the years. The two left her there to die, and she fell on her side, her eyes watching the sun set in the distance.  _ I’m sorry. _

**_Ravenwood_ **

“Cheyenne has been missing for three months, Headmaster.” Balestrom’s squeaky voice echoed through the office. “I fear for the worst, Headmaster. We have lost her. Another student. My student.” The frog had to wipe tears from his eyes that began to stream down his face. He removed his glasses, and Professor Falmea handed him a tissue.

“We have lost many, Headmaster.” Falmea agreed, seated at the table. “We are a school. For teaching. We are sending kids out into, let’s face it, a warzone. The Spiral is at war, Headmaster. Ravenwood cannot continue to bear this fate.” Her eyes focused on Merle Ambrose.

“What do we do?” The gruff voice came from Cyrus Drake, his fist hitting the table. “Give up? Let the Cabal win? The Arcanum has proved useless against this threat, they hardly have any students in the first place to deal with this threat. Pigswick and the other schools are a joke. It is our duty to bear. I suggest that we start looking for new ones to counter this threat, as soon as possible. Otherwise we will lose everyone.”

The newest faculty member, and former member of the Saviors of the Spiral group, Rogan DeathShard, ran his hand through his black hair. “We have to try to stop this.” His voice was desperate. “We’ve lost our three best defenders over the years. Once, they were novices too. We watched as, well, we all grew. Esmee in Dragonspyre. Alexander in Khrysalis. Now Cheyenne. I suppose…” His voice trailed off.

“Yes?” Lydia Greyrose snapped, getting pessimistic in the face of the mounting odds.

“I have to get back in the field,” Rogan stood up at once, his tanned, handsome face looking out the window. He would readily admit, he was afraid. He had always been afraid, that’s why he had quit after the fight against Malistaire. Losing Esmee...that was a hit. A bigger hit than he could take at that time. But now, he knew they needed someone who could fight back against this. “I will lead this team. We will confront the Cabal throughout the Spiral and anywhere we can find them. We’ve lost too many. Let’s deal a few to them.” His voice was ragged by the end.

Headmaster Ambrose regarded him carefully. He had seen many audacious Death wizards give such pledges before. He would hear them again, he knew. “This is not a time for rash decisions,” Ambrose said in a faint voice. “Professors, I want names of your top students on my desk by Monday evening. We will assemble teams. As well as a competitor for the Spiral Cup in Pigswick. It’s possible the Cabal intends on slipping through the cracks there as well. Professors, if you would leave me and Rogan for a moment?”

They all filed out of the room, presumably to work on the task that Ambrose had given them. Rogan had on black cloaks with red trimming, typical Death gear, as he was supposed to personify it now. Dworgyn had gone back to Darkmoor a few years back, glad to have helped the school through a troubling time and give the post to someone else. With help from the other professors, they had raised the school from Nightside back to its original location. Ambrose looked at his newest professor.

“Are you sure?” He simply asked.

“I am positive, Professor. My students can carry on without me, for now. Or call back Dworgyn, I’m sure he’d be willing to help out.” Rogan said, his voice insistent.

“I have heard word, as well, of an old threat,” Merle’s voice was grave. “It appears that Morganthe didn’t die that day in Khrysalis. She is not working with the Cabal, but for her own schemes. She has provided trouble for our friends in Valencia. I will need many competent wizards to deal with the problems arising fast in the Spiral.”

“I understand,” Rogan said. He quailed inside, however. Morganthe, as well? He took a shuddering breath.  _ Okay. I’ll make it through.  _ He turned to Headmaster Ambrose. “I will meet you back here tomorrow night to look through the students’ profiles. We want to select the best.”

**_A/N: That was a lot of dialogue, so if you’re not a fan of that, I’m sorry. I have always wanted to do a W101 SYOC, and I think pairing it between FF and A03 is the best way to go forward. I will be posting updates on both sites. I will be having original characters in here as well, and I will be taking your submissions! I would only like 1-2 per person. Those on FF submit using PM, those on A03, submit in comments. Thank you, and have a good evening. * indicates optional questions_ **

Name:

Age:

Level (between 30-50 preferably):

School:

*Any side schools (no shadow or astrals for now):

Sexuality:

Gender:

Personality:

Backstory:

Appearance:

Clothing Style (Traveling, Sleepwear, Formal):

Why would their professor choose them:

Why did they accept: 

Any thoughts on original team (Cheyenne, Rogan, Alexander, Esmee):

Romance?:

Home (can be in a world not Wiz City too):

Plot Ideas for your character specifically: 

*What kind of romance would you like to see?:

*What worlds do you want to see included:

Significant thoughts on other schools (should have some drama in here ;) ):


End file.
